


back in time through centuries

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

tyler is very very small. 

everything is very confusing when he's so small. 

he gently sucks on the paci in his mouth, eyes half closed. 

being this small is nice, but also very confusing. 

his paci is taken away and he almost starts bawling, but it's quickly replaced by a bottle. 

tyler drinks the warm milk, eyes fluttering closed. 

it's so nice to be small.


End file.
